The present disclosure generally relates to user interfaces and, in particular, to display modes in a web browser.
Web browsers are configured to load web pages for display in a display area of a browser. In some cases multiple web pages or may be loaded at the same time using browser tabs. For example, a web browser may have multiple tabs open and each tab may contain a loaded web page. For each web browser window, one of the tabs may be an active tab and the other tabs may be hidden or non-active tabs. The web page loaded in the active tab may be shown in the display area of the browser while the web pages loaded in the hidden tabs are not shown in the display area. Instead, to view those web pages, a user may select a hidden tab to make the selected tab the active tab so that the web page loaded in the selected tab may be shown in the display area of the browser. Some browsers or web pages may enable users to select a full-screen mode or immersive mode for a web browser where the contents of the active tab may be viewed in full-screen.